Sun Angel
by Danny-Blaze
Summary: Solangelo basically means Sun Angel. Best ship ever! And, this is how I think they get together! Move over Jason, Apollo, Eros, Aphrodite, and Percy! Meet the new Solangelo trash #1 place winner!
1. Nightmares

**_SOLANGELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

 **A/N: Basically how I think that Solangelo began. Begins in the three-day infirmary stay with Will. Done from a third person point of view, shows thoughts of main characters.**

On the first day at the infirmary, it wasn't too bad. Basically, Will checked Nico's vitals, and did all the other normal doctor-y stuff. There were only small little awkward moments.

"Ugh. Why do I have to stay here for three days exactly?" Nico asked.

"Well, because you were almost turned into a puddle of darkness. And that would have been terrible for Hazel, Jason, the rest of the seven, me, Chiron, and pretty much the whole rest of the camps-both camps. Also, I wouldn't be able to stand seeing someone I cared for get hurt, possibly die." Will replied.

"Wait… Care for? You care. For me." Nico said incredulously.

Will blushed, and said, "Well of course. I care about all of my friends. Jason, Leo, Piper, Percy, etc."

"Oh." Nico replied.

 _'_ _Was that disappointment in his voice, or was that just my imagination?'_ Will thought to himself.

"You know, the camp wouldn't be the same without our Death Angel."

"Don't call me that. And in what sense."

"Well, first off, everyone would be sad. Second off, we wouldn't have an emo who just sits in his cabin all day moping ador- err… annoyingly-"

"I am not an emo!"

"Third, the people who care for you the most would be depressed."

"Right. So Hazel."

"Nico, I said people, not person"

"Whatever. Who else, you? Lou Ellen? Drew?"

Will blushed a little bit, and hoped it wasn't too obvious.

"Well, anyways, it's almost 10 o'clock. The infirmary is about to close. And don't even try any underworld-y stuff, got it?" Will told Nico, and walked out of the room.

Will walked over to Chiron's office, and told Chiron about how he wanted to stay with Nico for the night, given his resistance at staying in the infirmary.

"Of course, Will. Any patient of yours is a special case." Chiron granted Will permission to stay the night.

Then, Will checked the camera in Nico's room. A dark shape was fading.

"I swear…" Will said, before sprinting out of the office.

"Nico di Angelo! What did I tell you! No more Underworld-y stuff!" Will exclaimed, bursting into the room.

On the bed where Nico had been, a dark shape slowly faded more. No response came. Then, Will heard it.

"Will… Help… I'm-I'm sorry for trying to shadow travel… I think I'm gonna pass out…" Nico whispered.

Will grabbed Nico, and his arm passed through him. Nico became just barely solid when Will tried tapping him. Will picked Nico up princess-style, and was about to go to Chiron, or maybe to the other doctors, when Nico and Will faded into the shadows.

Will was still holding Nico. They were now in the Hades cabin. Nico was barely more than a melting blob now. Will put Nico down on a bunk, and tried using his healing power. It worked, and Nico slowly became more defined, more than a blob. Once Nico was just barely solid again, Will used the rest of his strength and energy to carry him back to the infirmary.

Once Nico and Will were back in the room, Will chained Nico to the bed, the bed to a chair, and himself to the chair.

"You wouldn't dare try to teleport four things at once." Will said, before passing out.

Nico looked over. If he were to shadow travel, he would take the chain, the bed, the other chain, the chair, another chain, and Will with him. And that was too much for even the strongest descendant of Hades. It would take him, Bianca, and Hazel just to barely get them there. But Hazel was at Camp Jupiter, and Bianca was dead. Worse, she was reborn.

Nico's eyes started to well up as he remembered Bianca-her hair, her attitude, the way she scolded him. He tried to ignore the wall of remembrance, but he couldn't. It was like trying to dodge a charging, 50-foot-wide bull. It was nearly impossible. He started to remember the day that they had met Alecto. He told them their parents were dead. He remembered the day they went to Westover Hall. He remembered-Oh gods, why this memory-the day he met Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace. He had put up the image that he was over Percy, but he wasn't- not really, anyways.

-Flashback Begins!-

Bianca and Nico were escorted out of the dance by the headmaster. They were used almost as bait. Percy Jackson walked right into a trap. The rest was a blur- the manticore, the fight, everything- until he started asking Percy all those questions.

"Do you get into lots of arguments with Thalia because of her dad being Zeus and yours being Poseidon!? Can you surf very well!? Is Annabeth your girlfriend!?"

Looking back, it was obvious why Nico had asked Percy all those questions and basically ignored everyone else. Then, he remembered running away from Camp Half-Blood. He remembered seeing Percy again at Camp Jupiter. He remembered being trapped in a bronze jar. He remembered getting the Athena Parthenos, and getting it back to Camp Half-Blood to save them. He remembered admitting his feelings to Jason. He remembered getting hit with Eros' arrow.

"Ah. I see, you didn't forget that." A man said.

-Flashback Ends!-

Nico shot up, and reached for where his sword would be. _'Stupid hospital clothes.'_ Nico thought.

"What do you want, Eros." Nico said, with anger in his voice.

"Oh, just checking in. And don't try waking up your boyfriend. He's fast asleep, and besides, he wouldn't see me anyways. You can't wake up, either. Not until I'm done here." Eros replied.

Nico looked appalled. "He is _not_ my boyfriend! I barely know him!"

"Oh, I see. Well, then, shall we venture inwards?"

"Is that not an invasion of privacy?"

"Just follow me." Eros created a reddish pink heart portal thingy.

Nico followed Eros through. After a moment of fuzzy red-pink glow, he could see, through a heart shaped clear glass like thing, Will and himself.

"Do you see now?" Eros asked.

"I see that Will is dreaming. And that this is an invasion of his personal privacy, and that you are completely ignoring that I couldn't give less than a flying piece of Hades' snot." Nico responded.

Then, Will kissed dream-Nico. It looked like Nico was surprised at first, but then kissed back.

"Okay, like I said, this is personal!" Nico exclaimed, covering his eyes and stepping backwards into the portal.

Eros followed. They were back in the infirmary. Eros had a smirk on his face.

"What can I say? I almost always invade people's dreams. As long as they have even the slightest bit of romance, I can." Eros said.

"I would smack you upside the head, but I think then I'd be cursed for life." Nico replied.

"No no, go ahead." Eros said, flying over to Nico. "I may be a rude god, but I have the decency not to curse people for one stupid thing."

Nico smacked Eros upside the head, _hard_. Eros flew backwards, and then vanished. A pink heart was where Eros had just been. Nico then started to see darkness all around. He remembered Tartarus perfectly, and here he was again. He ran away from the hole that lead to the place where Kronos was locked away. The ground worked against him. He slid into Tartarus. He fell. He saw images of the most painful things that had ever happened to him. Losing Bianca, watching Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus, being in the bronze jar, and worse and worse as he continued falling.

He then felt warm arms around him. He opened his eyes, and he was back in the infirmary. His chain connecting him to the bed was gone, as was the chain connecting Will to the chair. In fact, Will was nowhere in sight. Nico turned around and tilted his head up. He found that Will Solace behind him. Will was huddling close to Nico. Nico assumed he'd been shivering and yelping in his sleep. Nico fell asleep staring at Will's sleeping face.


	2. Thank You Aphrodite

Second Day

Nico wanted to hate the second day with Will Solace, but he couldn't. And that had absolutely nothing to do with the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, tan son of Apollo. Absolutely nothing to do with Will Solace. Nico let Will take his vitals and temperature without much of a fight. All he remembered of his dream last night was Eros. Eros had visited him. He remembered his flashback and the nightmare afterwards, but not what Eros had said to or shown Nico.

However, he didn't mind being with Will now. There were next to no awkward moments between the two, since Will was no longer fussing about not using his underworld-y powers. They had gotten over the whole 'tried to shadow travel but failed and almost faded' incident as well.

"So, Nico, how're you doing?" Will asked.

"I'm fine, Solace." Nico still put up the wall of security he always had. "Why do you care so much about whether or not I fade? Like I said yesterday, you would all just move on." Nico was actually overjoyed that Will was so interested.

"No, Nico. There are people who love you too much to get over it. Hazel, m-Hades, and others." Will replied.

"Hades doesn't care about me. I'm alone. And I'm fine with that. I lived on my own for years without anyone else. Why are you so nosey!"

"Because Nico I-I just can't see someone else die when I could have saved them." Will sounded like he was covering for a different reason.

"Like who?"

"Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, Lee Fletcher, Castor, and the list goes on. And I really don't want to add you to the list, too!"

"Oh." Nico was clearly somewhat shocked.

"Now, you need to rest. Last night sapped most of your strength. And this time, try not to have any more nightmares."

Nico relaxed on the infirmary bed.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you shivering. And, you were screaming and yelling in your sleep. You woke up when…" Will trailed off, his cheeks pink.

Nico smiled and tried to fall asleep again. Thankfully, he didn't have any more nightmares. When he woke up, Will was softly tapping his shoulder. He was holding a tray of food.

"First of all, it's time for you to eat. Second, someone is here to see you." Will said.

"Nico!" Hazel hugged the iris-message's mist. "Sooooo… Is there anyone you like?"

"Hazel? Are you being tricked by Piper?" Nico asked.

"Nope! I'm just being a little nosey sister!"

"Uh-huh."

"I'll be in the hall." Will said, stepping outside.

"Okay, so. Who do you like!?" Hazel exclaimed.

"What?" Nico responded.

"Piper told me she was sensing strong feelings coming from you. By the way, that doctor was really cute! Who is he?"

"Oh, that's just Will Solace. He insists that I need to not turn into a puddle of darkness."

Hazel frowned. "Good. And I heard that that almost happened last night. I'm glad Will was there."

"Yeah, me too. If it hadn't been for him, I'd be dead." Nico said grimly.

Hazel then grinned from ear to ear. "You like him, don't you!? I mean, it's obvious! You're not moping, so I assume Will did that, and you're smiling. At the mention of _Will Solace_ , your smile!"

"I do not!" Nico replied, but he was grinning like a fool. "Anyways, how is Frank?"

"Oh, he's trying hard not to overwork himself. Apparently, being a praetor is hard. Reyna is doing pretty good, too. How are things here? Other than your crush on Will Solace, your favorite doctor!"

"Pretty good. Everybody's doing fine. I think Lou Ellen is going to play one of her signature pranks soon. Also, we're all wondering how things are over on the Roman side. How's Ella?"

"Hey guys, hate to interrupt, but Lou Ellen just offered Nico a tour of the Hecate Cabin's magical bunker. Which means, since Nico has to stay in bed, that someone has to wheel him there. He can't walk yet." Will popped his head in.

"Oh, cool! See you around, sis!" Nico exclaimed, waving his hand through the mist. "Well, come on! I want to see that bunker!"

"Oh! Right! Let's go!" Will exclaimed, picking Nico up and putting him in a wheelchair.

-At Cabin 20's magical bunker-

"The weapons are enchanted in the same way that Riptide is for Percy. Now, the animal balls. Remember the pig balls I used on those romans? Well, here they are. There's also dog, cat, goat, horse, mouse, and about a hundred others." Lou explained.

"Cool." Nico replied.

"And, we're done! That's everything! Hope you like it!" Lou Ellen finished.

"It was fun and all, but it's getting late. Nico needs to be back at the infirmary before 9:30." Will said, wheeling Nico out.

When they got to the infirmary, it was already 9:25. Nico and Will wheeled down to Nico's room, and Will picked Nico up again and put him down on the bed.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Nico exclaimed.

"Nope." Will replied.

Nico sighed and relaxed, laying down. This time, he dreamt he was on the Argo II.

-Dream-

 _Nico looked at the sky. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Will. Hazel and Frank sat near a mast. Then, cracks appeared in Nico's vision. He realized he was looking at something. Cracks widened. Nico appeared on the image, and fell through the cracks. He fell and fell, and then a human ladder started forming above him. Will was outstretching his hand. Above him was Leo, then Hazel, then Frank, and then there was Piper and Jason, and at the top were Percy and Annabeth. Nico reached out and grabbed Will's hand._

 _"_ _Don't let go, Death Angel."_

 _"_ _Percy. There's a spider!" Annabeth cried from the top._

 _"_ _It's okay, Annabeth, just don't-" Percy was interrupted when Annabeth screamed and let go._

 _The image shifted. Nico stood in a house. It looked more like a mansion. Everything was golden-yellow, silver-grey, or diamond-blue. Whoever lived there must be rich. Beside him, Will was speaking with a woman. She had rough features- scars on her face, blistered hands, and almost angry green eyes. She hugged Will. She must have been family, but they looked nothing alike. Except for the blonde hair. He looked at his hand. Will was holding Nico's hand, but not for support or help. Just because he wanted to._

 _The scene changed once more. Now, Will and Nico stood in a park, enjoying a picnic, when a dozen monsters came running out of the trees and the grass. Nico grabbed his stygian iron sword. A bow and a quiver appeared on Will. The monsters ignored Nico. They charged at Will._

 _The scene changed again, for the last time. It was the same nightmare as the night when Eros had visited him. Once more, he felt warm arms around him._

 _"_ _Will." Nico mumbled._

-Reality-

"Will." Nico mumbled.

Will smiled shyly. Nico turned around, and saw Will. Nico once again fell asleep watching Will.

"Thank you, Aphrodite." Will thanked the goddess of love. "Thank you."


	3. A Prophecy

Third Day

 **Thank you** **Daughterofposeidon9! So far, Will and Nico are both oblivious dorks, but hey, they're my oblivious dorks. Like, I ship them to insanity. I am** ** _not_** **Rick Riordan, otherwise the monstrosities that people call 'Percy Jackson Movies' would not exist.**

On the third day, when Nico and Will woke up, Will was still huddling around Nico. Will blushed furiously, and got up. He then proceeded to take Nico's vitals, temperature, etc. when Nico asked,

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Will replied.

"Hug me when I have nightmares." Nico responded.

Will blushed furiously, again. "Well, because you look like you need comforting, and also because you always wake up when I do. At least it stops your nightmares."

"Yeah…" Nico was starting to wonder why.

Did he really have a crush on Will like Hazel had thought? Or was it just that it comforted him to have someone there to stop the nightmares?

"Do you wat to talk about it?" Will asked.

"Huh?" Nico said, still dazed. "Oh. No thanks."

"Okay, well, if you ever change your mind, my door is always open. Well, my cabin door is usually closed, but, like, you can always talk to me." Will was acting really weird.

"Can I leave the infirmary now?" Nico asked.

"No. Tomorrow. But not today."

"It's basically the same thing."

"Okay. Try to stand." Will dared him.

"Alright." Nico tried to get up, and would have fallen, had Will not been there.

"I told you Nico. Lay back down. Rest."

Nico laid back down on the infirmary bed and closed his eyes. He pictured his nightmare from the night before. He fell, and then felt warm arms around him. He instantly knew it was Will.

"Will?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Nico?" Will replied.

"I had a nightmare about Tartarus. I was falling, and then…" Nico stopped himself. "I woke up."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks. For, you know, telling me." Will said.

Nico tried to fall asleep again.

 _When he opened his eyes again, he was on… a ship. The Argo II. He looked around and saw Will, Lou Ellen, and Cecil. It looked like Lou Ellen was trying to use the mist to manipulate something. Will was holding his bow and arrows. He walked over to Nico, and slid his arms around him. Then, they heard a noise like someone had hit something. Nico turned in time to see Cecil fall over the edge. He watched as Wil ran over and shot a hydra arrow. It grasped Cecil, and Will pulled him up. Cecil fell over onto Lou Ellen, and the two laughed. Nico looked off into the distance and saw…_

 _Aphrodite. She floated in midair, and watched us. Nico saw her waving her fingers. Her magic was floating around the ship. She had definitely been the reason Eros had come to visit him the other night. Nico jumped off the ship, and a wave of bones picked him up. He went over to the goddess._

 _"_ _What the Hades are you doing!?" Nico exclaimed._

 _"_ _Oh, hello Nico. I see that my son's arrow has… taken effect." Aphrodite responded with a smug smile._

 _"_ _What do you mean! What in Tartarus are you talking about!"_

 _Green mist appeared beside the two. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Aphrodite shimmered and vanished._

 _"_ _Darkness and Light,_

 _Emerge to Fight,_

 _As the girl with Mist,_

 _Reaches Zeus' Fist,_

 _And when they see the Nest,_

 _Fate will decide the Rest."_

 _Rachel suddenly didn't look like she was possessed by the Oracle anymore. She sank to her knees._

 _"_ _Rachel? Are you okay?" Nico asked._

 _"_ _No." Rachel said, falling down._

Nico woke up with Will hugging him once more. Nico whirled around. And Will jumped up with a startled look on his face.

"Will! Get Chiron! Rachel just delivered a prophecy!" Nico shouted.

Will ran to get Chiron.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I had to leave it on a cliffhanger!**


	4. The Argo II Departs

Meeting

 **I had this chapter almost done. Then, my laptop didn't charge overnight, so I have to rewrite everything. S'okay though. I will make it ten million times better!**

All of the counselors were crowded around the ping pong table in the rec room. Lou Ellen was putting cheese whip on a cracker. Nico surveyed the room. Everyone looked like they had just been taken out of target practice, sword training, or the shower. Nico smiled. People still had swords or bows, some people still had an arrow in their bows, and a few people were dressed like they'd gotten dressed in the dark. Clovis still had a pillow in his hand. Chiron was halfway in his wheelchair, and half in his full centaur-ness. Rachel Elizabeth Dare sat near us, rubbing her temples.

"Counselors, I have been informed that Rachel Elizabeth Dare has delivered a prophecy to Nico di Angelo, counselor of the Hades Cabin, Cabin 13. Nico." Chiron started.

"Okay. So, at first, it was just a regular dream. Now, I realize it was a prophetic dream. Me, Will, Lou Ellen, and Cecil were on our way somewhere on the Argo II. Then, I saw one of my least favorite goddesses. Shortly after that, Rachel appeared. She gave a prophecy, but I can't quite remember it anymore." Nico started.

"I kind of remember it. It's a bit fuzzy, though. _Darkness and light, emerge to fight, as the girl with mist, reaches Zeus' fist, and when they see the nest, fate will decide the rest_. I think." Rachel finished.

"Well, we can't just send two teenagers and two tweens on a quest." Sherman Yang tried vetoing the idea.

"Why not? I seem to recall that you people sent 3 demigods and a satyr to rescue two other demigods. Two of those three demigods were children of the big three. And they were younger than we are now." Nico pointed out.

"That was before Gaea!" Sherman protested.

"And who would you suggest to go with us?" Will said.

"Why not Coach Hedge!"

"No. I have heard more than enough of that satyr's war cries." Nico argued.

"Fine."

"If Nico saw only him, Will, Lou Ellen, and Cecil in this vision, then who are we to argue?" Chiron ended the conversation.

"I'll go tell Cecil!" Lou Ellen exclaimed, running out of the rec room.

"Well then. You two, go pack." Chiron told Will and Nico.

Will went back to the infirmary and grabbed his medical supplies and some Ambrosia. Then, he went back to his cabin and stuffed his backpack. Nico grabbed a few spare clothes, his sword, and his skull ring. The four teenage demigods walked to the Argo II.

"Poor Leo." Nico remarked, walking up the gangplank.

"I'm sure he won't mind!" Cecil exclaimed, running around the top deck.

"Wait for me!" Lou Ellen yelled, pushing past Will and Nico.

Will and Nico continued to walk up into the ship, before reaching the top. Nico hit a button and the gangplank went away. He hit another button, and the ship started flying. Nico then went down to one of the rooms and put down his stuff. He flopped onto the bed.

"Nico?" Will called.

"What." Nico responded.

"You're going to the sickbay."

"Will, no. I'm fine."

Will grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him down to the sickbay. Nico was too shocked to say anything. He let Will pull him along. When Will let go, Nico stopped moving.

"Nico? Am I going to have to pick you up?" Will asked.

"No. It's just… What was that?" Nico questioned.

Will blushed furiously, for the third time in three days. "I-I was j-just pulling you." Will was clearly flustered.

"You could have grabbed my arm or wrist. You grabbed my hand." Nico pointed out.

"True, but it was easier to grab your hand." Will responded.

"Besides, why do I need to stay in the sickbay? We're bound to come across some monsters."

"In which case," A bow and quiver appeared on Will's back. "We will take care of them."

"Okay. But what if we need a quick getaway?"

"We won't."

"Well, what if?"

"You're not using your underworld-y powers! Not on this quest, at least! I am not going to let another person who I lo-care for die!" Will exclaimed, ending the conversation.

Will stormed out of the sickbay.

"You were going to say love!" Lou Ellen exclaimed.

"Hey, Nico!" A rainbow appeared.

"Huh? Oh, hey Jason!" Nico replied, still dazed.

"How are things going? It's been like, five hours."

"We haven't come across any monsters. That's good. But it's boring."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. It's a relief, but it's boring."

"We haven't figured out the prophecy yet."

"We figured out some of it." Jason stated, surprising Nico. "So, _the girl with the mist_ is clearly either Lou Ellen or Thalia. _Zeus' fist_ is easy. The place at camp. _Fate will decide the rest_ is clear. _The nest_ doesn't make sense. However, _emerge to fight_ is a phrase that could be used in many ways. You could be fighting yet another monster. Or a god or goddess. _Darkness and Light_ is also obvious."

"It's you and Will!" Piper exclaimed.

"I doubt it. Will won't let me out of the sickbay." Nico replied.

Piper squealed.

"What?" Nico asked.

"Nothing!" Piper left the screen.

"Oh, we also figured out where you guys need to sail to. We know it's not New York or California. The nest… Oh! The nest is a largely populated city!" Annabeth exclaimed, stepping into view. "Try Chicago in Illinois!"

"Okay." Nico said.

"Bye, Neeks!" Annabeth exclaimed, giggling and waving her hand through the rainbow.

"Nico?" Will called.

"Will! I found out where we're supposed to go!" Nico hollered back.

Will ran down to the sickbay. "Where!"

"Chicago, Illinois!" Nico replied.

"Alright!" Will ran up to set course.

That night, Will told Nico he was free to go.


	5. Chimeras

Chicago

As the group entered Chicago, a giant bird was in sight. A giant. Pink. Bird.

"Everybody watch out!" Wil exclaimed, diving towards the stairs.

"I got this!" Lou yelled, making mist coat the upper deck.

Mist filled the ship like water filing a bottle. Nico ran down to his room and grabbed his sword. Cecil manned a ballista. Will stayed hidden, but his bow and quiver were out. Lou went down to the lowest deck. She made the mist swirl around. The pink bird landed, and became a certain love goddess.

"Aphrodite." Nico said through gritted teeth.

"Hello, Nico di Angelo. I see you followed my instructions for this quest." Aphrodite responded.

"What!? This quest is for you?" Will exclaimed.

"Why yes, young stories- err, men."

"Did you just call them stories!?" Cecil asked, on the verge of laughing.

"Why yes. All four members of this crew are wonderful stories! And I do love twists and turns!"

"Wait a minute…" Nico started to say.

"Why yes! It was not all Eros' fault! I have been manipulating you for _years_ , son of Hades!"

"You have been _what_?" Nico was on the verge of stabbing the goddess.

"Anyways! Why are you here, Aphrodite?" Will tried breaking up the fight.

"Yes. Ah. Advice. Watch out for the chimeras!"

"Wait a minute…" Nico's face had almost no color.

"Bye!" Aphrodite turned into a dove and flew away.

"Wait! What are we supposed to do on this quest!?" Will hollered.

"Find it! Find my belt!" Aphrodite somehow yelled back.

Then, she flew through a pink heart shaped portal.

"What is up with love immortals and heart shaped portals!" Nico exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, what?" Will asked.

"I may have been visited by Eros…" Nico trailed off.

"And you just decided not to tell me! Or any of us!" Will exclaimed.

"Well, it didn't seem important."

Will sighed and walked down to where he had his stuff. Nico went into his temporary room and flopped on the bed. He decided to take a nap.

-Chimeras!-

"Nico! Nico wake up! Chimeras!" Will shouted.

"What!" Nico exclaimed, grabbing his sword.

"Chimeras! They're trying to destroy the mast! Lou Ellen is trying to distract them! Hurry up!"

Nico ran up to the top deck, and looked for the chimeras. He saw one trying to eat the dashboard. Nico ran up to it put his sword through its fur. The monster disintegrated.

Lou Ellen screamed. "Will! Nico! Cecil! Help me!"

Nico ran towards the screams, but an arrow flew past his head.

"Sorry!" Will yelled. "A chimera was behind you!"

Cecil was holding a celestial bronze dagger in his hand. He was slashing through the monsters, making his way towards Lou Ellen. A tornado of green mist was swirling around on deck. That's where Lou Ellen was.

Nico ran towards it, and then a chimera charged him. It snapped its jaws, and then grabbed him. Nico was trapped under a mound of fur, claws, and fangs. The chimera looked like it was going to fire breath, when an arrow pierced the monster.

"Thanks Will!" Nico yelled, getting up.

The three boys continued to close in on Lou Ellen, slashing and piercing monsters. They eventually got close enough to see the chimera. The boys ran forward and slashed it and stabbed it at the same time. It evaporated into dust.

"Well, that was enough excitement for me!" Nico exclaimed, walking towards the stairs.

Then, the ship started falling.

"Oh Schist!" Nico yelled, running to the control panel.

One engine was down. The ship was failing. Nico made an effort to land the ship on a mountain. Instead, the ship crashed. It stuck out of the mountain like a ledge.

"Lou Ellen!" Wil yelled, and Lou Ellen used the mist.

"Okay! The mortals will now see just a really big extra ledge.

"Well, we can't stay here for the night!" Will exclaimed.

"Well, my young stories, I can help you." Aphrodite's voice echoed on the ship.

"How?" Nico asked incredulously.

"I have a hotel room ready for you! You can stay there for tonight!"

"Sweet!" Cecil exclaimed.

"Here are your room keys!" four room keys appeared in the hands of the teenagers.

"Great." Will mumbled.


	6. The Hotel

The Hotel

"Aphrodite!" Nico yelled when the group reached the hotel.

The man at the counter looked at him questioningly. "What?"

"Nothing. Thank you." Will replied, dragging Nico towards the elevator. "Come on, Cecil. Come on, Lou Ellen."

When the group got up to their one bedroom, one pull-out-couch, one kitchen hotel room, Nico once again yelled,

"APHRODITE!"

"Nico, calm down. I mean really." Will replied.

"How!?"

Will let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, I mean, how bad could it be?"

Lou Ellen giggled and Cecil doubled over with laughter. Cecil sat in the chair, and started dozing off.

"Cecil, you can have the pull out couch." Lou Ellen said.

"Nah, you take it." Cecil responded.

"I couldn't. You deserve it. I mean, you did save me from that chimera."

"Will and Nico helped."

"Speaking of their predicament." Lou Ellen started laughing again.

"This is _not_ funny! That's a message for three people! Aphrodite, you, and Cecil!" Nico exclaimed.

"Why?" Will said.

"Well, because I either have to share a bed with _you_ , or I can sleep on the floor!"

Will blushed bright red and said, "How bad could that be!? At least you won't have nightmares!"

"Well, nightmares are better than sleeping with _you_!" Nico looked extremely appalled.

Will looked sad, but then hid it with a, "You're not exactly the first person I'd choose to share a bed with either, you know!"

"Well, at least I don't hug my patients!"

"A-Eh-Uh-Er…" Will was flustered and at a loss for words.

"What…?" Lou Ellen butted in.

"Nothing…Nico said nothing of importance…" Will replied, pushing Lou Ellen towards the pull out couch.

Will closed the door. "Well, at least I don't fall asleep staring at my doctor's face!"

This time it was Nico's turn to be flustered. "D-Don't even!"

"Why not? Can't beat me? I can dis you easily!"

"Oh, please! Because a son of Apollo who spends his time in a makeshift hospital can dis me! I don't drag people to the sickbay by grabbing their hand!"

"That was for your own personal health and safety! Because there are people who love you, and they couldn't bear to see you turn into a puddle of dark demigod! And some of those people would feel guilty, because they couldn't save you!" Will exclaimed.

"Wait a minute…" Nico said.

"What! You don't care who would get hurt if you died! You don't care what state of mind that would leave Hazel, or me!" Will was yelling now.

"Wait a minute Will. Hold on. Are you saying…"

"Yes Nico! I am saying what you think I'm saying! I am saying that I care for you as more than a friend! More than just a patient!"

"Will, are you saying-"

"Yes, Nico! Again! I am saying that I have… feelings for you, Nico. I… I have been so interested in your health, because I can't stand to see you get hurt!" Will looked like he was calming down, becoming more aware of what he was saying.

"Will…"

"What!?"

"You realize what you just said, right…?"

"Yes, I do! Oh crap…" Will realized fully what he had just said.

Will walked over to the wall and started banging his head on it. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"Will, stop." Nico said.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Will exclaimed.

"Will!" Nico grabbed will by the shoulder and turned him around.

Will tried to turn back around. Nico stopped him and pulled him into a hug. Will was too shocked to react at first. He just stood there.

"Thank you Will. Thank you for telling me." Nico said.

Will wrapped his arms around Nico, and responds with, "Thank _you_."

"For what? I was a total jerk back at the infirmary."

"Thank you for listening and not rejecting me like I expected."

"AWWWWW!" Aphrodite's voice came from behind the two.

"Aphrodite…" Nico said, clearly aggravated with the love goddess.

"Sorry, right. You know, this hotel was named, _The Nest_ for a reason!"

"Wait a minute… _And when they see the mist, fate will decide the rest_?" Will asked.

"Yep!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Great. Bye." Nico said, still angry.

"You're so right! Meet me at the _paradiso per gli amanti_ in two hours." Aphrodite finished, dissipating into pink smoke."

"The Lover's Paradise?" Nico asked to no one.

"Well, at least it makes since." Will remarked. "Wake me up in two hours."

"I'll set an alarm." Nico replied.

The two flopped onto the bed, and fell asleep quickly. Nico set an alarm on the clock right before he fell asleep. When the alarm went off, Nico turned and saw Will, sleeping with a smile on his face.

"Solace. Wake up. It's 11:30." Nico said.

"Wha… Mom, let me sleep." Will replied.

"It's not your mom."

"Who's there…"

"Nico di Angelo."

"Who…"

"Solace, you literally hugged me two hours ago."

"I remember, Death Boy. I was kidding."

"Screw you."

"Come on, Death Boy! To the Lover's Paradise!"

The two boys started walking towards a restaurant not too far from the hotel. They saw a woman sitting at a table, and walked towards her.

"Hello, Aphrodite." Nico said, agitated.

"Hello there, my stories!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"So, what's up?" Will asked.

"Look!" Aphrodite created a heart.

The heart was a translucent pink color. The boys could see Zeus' Fist. Rachel was walking towards it, as if looking for something or waiting. Then, mist surrounded her and Zeus' Fist.

"She's at Zeus' Fist. Meaning…" Will started.

"Okay Aphrodite, what do we have to fight?" Nico asked.

"Well, see, someone stole my belt." Aphrodite answered.

"What belt?" Will asked.

"My love belt!"

"Oh."

"And, of course I enchanted it with a stupid curse. Anyone who touches it without their soulmate will… Die a painful and terrible death."

"So, what makes you think that we're soulmates?" Nico asked incredulously, looking appalled.

Will's heart sank a little. "Well, I mean, it's possible, right?"

"Mortals. You see, I can actually _see_ and _sense_ soulmates. It's a gift that comes with being a love goddess. Besides Nico, didn't you see Will's dream when Eros came to talk to you?"

"What?" Will asked, blushing like crazy.

Nico thought for a moment. And then, he remembered what Eros had told him.

"Yes… And I also remember that being an invasion of personal privacy." Nico replied.

"Wait, when! What dream are we talking about here?" Will exclaimed.

"Oh, the one where you kissed Nico." Aphrodite replied.

"Yeah, okay, which one of those?"

"Wait a minute, you've kissed me in more than one dream!?" Nico exclaimed.

"Yes, Nico. And it was the one on the day that you hugged Nico." Aphrodite told Will.

"Yeah, which day?"

"The first day." Nico explained, coming out of the shock of hearing that Will kissed Nico in his dreams.

"Oh yeah… How much of it did you see?"

"Just after I kissed back."

Will blushed furiously again. "Oh…"

"Really, you shouldn't be ashamed of _that_ dream. I mean don't you remember the one where-" Aphrodite started.

"Stop. Yes, I do. But stop. Where is your belt?"

"Eros. He had it. Ask him."

"Okay, how?" Nico asked.

"Oh, simple! Dream of each other! Nico, maybe you should try dream traveling to Will! That should make it interesting enough for Eros to come and check out the dream!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "And I'll _definitely_ be there! Toodles! I need to mess around in the love lives of other people!"

Aphrodite dissolved into pink mist.

"Well then, who knows?" Will said, with a smile on his face.

However, Will wasn't really so happy. _'Well, there goes pretty much any chance I might've had for a date with Nico. Thanks, Aphrodite! I mean, really, how are we supposed to get this belt if Nico disagrees with everything I say! Especially now! His expression when you said we were soulmates… like you just told him to go eat a moldy sandwich…'_

"Stop thinking so loud." Nico said.

"What?" Will asked.

"I can almost hear your thoughts. Seriously."

"Wait a minute…"

"APHRODITE!" The two boys yelled at the sky at the same time.

"Let's just go back to the hotel…" Will said, walking forwards.

"Okay." Nico said, standing in place.

"Come on."

"I'm walking ten steps behind you."

"Why?"

"Because I am _not_ going to be seen with _you_ beside me."

"Okay, Death Boy! If you say so!" Will tried to stay positive, but his heart sank deeper into his stomach.

 _'Don't call me- Ow! Stop walking!'_ Nico thought.

 _'What?'_

 _'Apparently, I have to stay within five feet of you.'_

 _'Yep! Have fun, soulmates!'_ Aphrodite's voice echoed in the boys' heads. _'I've linked you! Now, you have to be close to each other in order to stay conscious!'_

 _'I hate you.'_ The boys thought together.

 _'Now now boys, play nice!'_

 _'Not_ him _. You.'_ Nico thought.

Will's heart sank even deeper, if that was possible, and he thought, _'Gee, thanks Nico. That's just hat I want to hear coming from-'_

 _'I can hear you, Will.'_

Will blushed furiously, and kept walking.

 _'Ow! Stop!'_

Will didn't stop until they reached the hotel, were in the hotel room, and Will was on the bed, face in his pillow.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Will exclaimed, hitting his head on the pillow.

"Will, please stop." Nico asked.

"No. It's not hurting you."

"Yes it is. Thanks to Aphrodite linking our minds, anything that you feel, I feel."

 _'Thanks, Aphrodite.'_

 _'I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!'_

 _'Oh. Right.'_

 _'Look Will, I'm just used to putting up a kind of wall. It's… It's like protection. If people think you don't care, or that you hate the idea, then people just leave you alone. I don't really mind.'_

 _'You say that.'_

"Will, I don't." Nico flopped down beside Will. "I actually kind of… like the idea."

Will's heart skipped a few beats. "You mean that?"

"Yeah." Nico pulled Will into a hug again.

Will almost immediately hugged back, almost crushing Nico.

"Nico! Will!" Lou Ellen yelled.

 _'Oh no.'_ Will thought.

 _'Agreed'_ Nico replied.

 _'Nico! Play sleep!'_

 _'What?'_

 _'Pretend to be asleep!'_

Will and Nico both pretended to be asleep. Lou Ellen walked into the bedroom to find Will hugging Nico with one arm, and Nico's face buried Will's shoulder.

 _'Sweet dreams, neeks.'_

Nico fell asleep thinking about Will-which wasn't hard, since Nico's face was literally buried in Will's shoulder. Will saw Nico the moment he fell asleep.

 _"Hello, Neeks!" Will exclaimed._

 _"Hello."_

 _"So… What do we do?"_

 _Nico walked towards Will, and hugged him._

 _"Hope that Eros visits if we hug."_

 _Will reached down to Nico, and kissed him, like how Will had dreamed he would. Nico was surprised at first, but then kissed back. Then, they heard an audible,_ poof! _, and they looked over._

 _"Hello, Eros." Nico said with distaste._

 _"Aww, just when it was getting somewhere!" Eros said disappointedly._

 _"Where's Aphrodite's belt?"_

 _"Oh, right. Yeah, I gave that to my friend Thanatos."_

 _"Wow. That's a good reason for Aphrodite to pick me. But why not pick Hazel…?"_

 _"My mother is odd. Most likely, it's because she wanted the opportunity to make two oblivious kids aware that they're soulmates. It could be that the_ Argo II _was at Camp Half Blood."_

 _"Well then. We'll be leaving to go to Thanatos soon."_

 _"How are you going to get your boyfriend into the Underworld?"_

 _"Please. Charon takes orders from my dad. He'll take orders from me."_

 _"I suppose."_

 _"Well, let us wake up."_

 _"Just stop thinking about each other."_

 _"Well, that's an easy one."_

 _"If you say so."_

 _With that, Eros disappeared._

 _"Well. You're still here." Will said._

 _"You are too." Nico replied._

 _"Not my fault!"_

 _"Yes it is though."_

 _"Fair point."_

 _"I know."_

 _"Except, I can't stop looking at you."_

 _"Okay Will." Nico thought about Hazel._

 _"I swear, if Frank does anything to hurt Hazel…"_

 _Nico disappeared._

 _"Hey wait a minute! Something must have happened to Rachel at Zeus' Fist!" Will exclaimed._

 _Will woke up._

"Hey. Neeks."

"Please don't call me that!"

"Anyways, we should go."

"Permission to use underworld-y powers?"

"NO! I have my own resources!"

Will picked up the hotel phone and called the Big House.

"Hey, Will! How's your quest?" Piper asked.

"Why are you at the big house?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Fine. Your mom set us up. It's literally a soulmate quest."

Piper squealed. "I KNOW!"

"Piper, why didn't you tell us! We deserved to know that!"

"That would've ruined it."

"Whatever. Tell your boyfriend to use his wind powers."

"Why don't you let _your_ boyfriend shadow travel you two!"

"Wow. No."

"Fine!"

Nico and Will started floating.

"Thanks Pipes!" Will put the phone down.

"Let's go." Nico said, by the window.

The two jumped out of the window, and the wind caught them and pushed them up to the clouds. They started moving towards New York, but it was slower than walking. Then, they appeared on Olympus. They were beside the Empire State Building empire. They walked in, and then they went down. They ran to DOA Studios, and Nico convinced Charon to take him down.

"Leave the other kid."

"No! I can't!" Nico exclaimed, leaning his head on Will's shoulder.

"We can't be separate. Especially not him from me. He goes a little bit crazy with his powers." Will said.

"Fine. Get on."


	7. The Belt

The Underworld

 **Okay guys, sorry! I wrote way too fast on the last chapter. I hope you guys understood what I was typing! If not, please comment and I will tell you. SOLANGELO'S SO CUTE I'M GONNA DIE!**

"Come on, Will. We need to get to Thanatos." Nico said.

"Umm… What happens if Cerberus eats me?" Will asked.

"He won't. And if he does, I'll call him a bad three headed dog."

 _'Gee, that's a lot of comfort.'_

 _'Will, if you don't remember, I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!'_

"Oh. Sorry."

"Let's go."

The boys walked until they reached where Cerberus guarded the entrances. Cerberus looked at Nico with his left and middle head, and panted, waiting for the squeaky toys that Nico usually gave them. The right head looked at Will, and growled.

"No. Sorry. I don't have any squeaky toys." Nico saw the right head growling at Will. "Or food."

All three heads then looked at Will, and growled. Nico reached for Will's hand. Then, Nico put his head on Will's shoulder.

"No food." Nico told the dog.

Cerberus let Nico and Will pass into the fields of punishment, where Thanatos usually hung out.

On the way, they saw Tantalus, who waved to Nico and yelled,

"Have any food or drink!?"

Nico yelled back, "NOPE!"

The two continued walking, and saw many other spirits, who waved to Nico and hollered random things.

"Just keep walking, Will." Nico had to say when he saw a man pushing a rock, never taking a break.

"That poor man. What did he do again?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Okay."

When they got a little closer to Thanatos, Will put his arm around Nico.

"Ah, hello there, Son of Hades." Thanatos said, regarding Nico.

"Hello, Thanatos. We're looking for Aphrodite's belt?" Nico replied.

"Ah. I'm sorry, why did you bring a child of Apollo into the underworld?"

"Will's my… boyfriend."

Will smiled uncontrollably when he heard that.

"Then, I suppose that Aphrodite sent you two?"

"Yes." Will answered.

"Here it is." Thanatos pulled a small belt out of his back pocket.

When he let go, it transformed into a regular-size belt. Nico picked it up, and kept his head on Will's shoulder.

"Let's go." Nico said, walking back to Cerberus.

However, they couldn't find the dog, or the gates. So, Nico looked for Hades' palace. The boys walked into the palace, and Nico walked right to his father's throne.

"Father, I need to get back up to the mortal world."

"Yes, I suppose… Fine." Hades created a sphere of darkness around the two boys, and sent it up to the mortal world.

The bubble popped when they got up to _The Nest_ 's parking lot. The boys walked up to their room, and got their stuff ready. They waited on Cecil and Lou Ellen to get there, and then the four demigods walked out of the hotel. They walked to the ship, and got on. They started it, and flew back to camp. Nico had his head on Will's shoulder the whole time. When they were almost back to camp, Nico stood up on his tiptoes, and kissed Will. The two stayed on the top deck, breaking apart for air only a few times.


	8. Capture The Flag

Camp Half-Blood

 **LAST CHAPTER OF THIS SOLANGELO FIC! I am going to write another Solangelo fic, but it will be different!**

Nico and Will were around each other a lot more often, was one of the things that the other campers noticed. Another was that they had entire conversations without saying a single word. The most bizarre thing that the other campers noticed was that, at any random time of day, you could find Nico with his head on Will's shoulder. So, when Capture the Flag came around, a lot of people were surprised when Nico sided with the opposite team from Will.

Everyone grabbed their weapons, magic items, and armor, and got ready. The two teams put their flags in plain sight, as the rules stated, and then, before the game started, Will ran over, kissed Nico, and said,

"Good luck!"

Before running back to his side. Nico ran over to Will's side, and crept into the shadows. A few people shot arrows at where Nico had been, but Will, just raised an eyebrow. Then, he pointed near the flag, and the Apollo cabin shot at that spot. Nico ran out, slicing arrows, and Kayla asked,

"How'd you do that?"

"I can't tell you. And even if I did-" Will started to say, but he was tackled by Nico.

"Hello, Sunshine." Nico said.

"Same to you, Death Boy."

Kayla raised an eyebrow behind Nico.

"Would you please stop calling me that?"

"Nope!" Will exclaimed, jumping up, and pulling back a bow that had appeared in Will's hands.

 _'Wow. Good one.'_ Nico thought.

 _'Thanks!'_ Will released the arrows in the bow, and they pinned Nico to the ground.

 _'Really? I could just shadow travel.'_

 _'But you won't.'_

"NICO! HELP!" Jason yelled, summoning lightning.

Nico tossed his sword to Jason, somewhat successfully. Jason struck the sword, and the lightning became even more concentrated, and then Percy ran over the boundary, controlling the water to follow him, and Jason shocked both Riptide and the water. Jason tossed Nico his sword, and Nico tapped Will with the sword. Will went flying backwards.

"Sorry, Sunshine!" Nico hollered.

"It's fine, Neeks!" Will yelled back.

Kayla raised the eyebrow higher. Nico pulled out the arrows, and ran out of the way as the water washed over the other team. Nico grabbed Will, and pulled him up into a tree, where the water wouldn't reach.

"Thanks, Neeks."

"I wouldn't thank me just yet!" Nico yelled, jumping off the tree and onto Zeus' Fist.

He hopped down to where he could reach the flag, and then he grabbed it. He waited for Percy to push the water out of the way, and then he jumped down and ran to the creek. Will shot a single arrow, and it hit Nico in the back. Nico continued running, and then he leaped over the creek. The flag changed in color, and became black.

Will jumped down the tree, and ran over to Nico. Will hugged Nico, and then lifted him up onto his shoulders, and carried him over so that he could get the laurels. Chiron galloped over, and gave the laurel crown-thing to Nico. Will put Nico down and kissed him. Nico pulled away, and pulled Will to the Hades cabin.

"I think we should IM Hazel." Piper said, picking up a spray bottle.


End file.
